


Came and Gone

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sasha watches the newly reunited Tom and Rachel she realizes her time came and went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came and Gone

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT.

AN: Nothing like this will probably ever happen on the show, but after seeing the preview for the next episode where that annoying reporter is interviewing Rachel's shooter, my muse started demanding I write.

************  
"I never thought I'd see you again."

The voice of the newly discovered alive Rachel Scott trembled with emotion and tears started down her face.

Tom gently stroked her face, which was bruised and had some swelling; she had been beaten by an immune during her escape attempt, just before Tom and their team had shown up.

Sasha had never seen Tom so enraged; it took Mike and four other male sailors to pull him off the man.

"I'm here Rachel; I'm going to do everything in my power never to fail you again."

It hurt to watch Tom look at Rachel, with a love in his eyes she had never seen, like this woman was the answer to his prayers.

Sasha couldn't believe she was actually alive, everyone including Tom believed she was dead, shot and her body stolen from the hospital.

***  
But six days ago while they were on their way back to the states after Takehaya and his goons had died from the virus, the ship had picked up a message from Rachel.

Tom had freaked when he realized it was authentic, and the rest of the voyage had been a long one.

Finally Sasha had gone to the office she had kissed him in, shortly before the mission to rescue their missing crew.

It hadn't escaped her that he hadn't responded; she had thought it was because he was weighed down by everything.

But watching the way he talked about and reacted to anything about Rachel Scott, she had to wonder.

"If she's alive, Tom, we'll find her."

He briefly stopped pacing and looked at her, the pain in Tom's eyes made Sasha's heart hurt.

"The world needs her to figure out why the cure won't work on some people, I need her, I let her down so much."

Tom then told her about how he had become a different man in his fight against the immunes, taking his anger out on Rachel, forcing her to work with Sorensen, and pushing her over the edge.

How he had refused to take his part of the responsibility in that event.

"The night she was shot, I was only thinking about myself, getting some sleep; I didn't even have the decency to walk her to her room."

"Tom, no one could've known."

"It doesn't matter, when we get her back, I'll never let her out of my sight again, I love her."

Sasha tried not to let her heartbreak show, "I can't wait to meet her."

He looked at her, "What we had ended long ago, you ensured that."

Later in her quarters, Sasha thought over the past.

Meeting Tom at the academy and both of them falling head over heels in love, such similar personalities they fought like cats and dogs sometimes.

When they were twenty one he had proposed, but Sasha had no desire to be a wife and mother.

Saying no and breaking things off had been the hardest thing, but she had believed it to be right.

She kept tabs on him and was glad to hear seven years later he had married a woman named Darien and started a family.

Eventually she met Andrew, who was a surgeon and they married, but they were quickly separated when she was dispatched to investigate a mysterious virus.

Soon everything spiraled out of control and she learned Andrew was dead.

She would never know what could've been, although deep down she was sure she might've broken his heart eventually as well.

Then they had arrived back to the states and Tom had immediately confronted Michener.

He confessed he had faked Rachel's death, to protect her from any further threats while she recovered.

He had allowed a man named Tex to go along with her, since Tom wasn't allowed to know.

But Michener kept her updated on the progress of the cure and she had sent out the video signal to arrange to return.

Unfortunately some immunes had cracked her code and she was now in captivity.

Fortunately Michener still knew where some hideouts were and with the death of Ramsey, and the capture of the senior leaders, the ones that were left weren't that well organized.

Tom and Sasha had quickly put a rescue team together and headed out.

Tom was saddened to learn Tex had been killed during Rachel's abduction.

It was clear nothing would get in his way to save Rachel.

Sasha came back to the present and watched them.

The way Rachel looked at Tom; it was obvious she shared Tom's strong emotions.

It was no wonder a cure had been created; they already looked to be an unstoppable force.

***  
Just then Rachel came up to her, "Thank you for keeping him safe."

Sasha managed a smile, "I was glad to, he and his crew are special people."

Sasha knew when to concede defeat; her time had come and gone a long time ago.

***  
AN: As everyone knows I have never been and never will be a Sasha fan, a few of us hope she gets killed off in the season finale, or somehow revealed as a traitor.


End file.
